


send yourself away

by little_baby_kaiju



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_baby_kaiju/pseuds/little_baby_kaiju
Summary: She brings it up first. He’d never suggest it himself, no matter how much he wants to.(and lord does he want to.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr @little-baby-kaiju  
> send me prompts there!!!
> 
> title comes from ‘Send Yourself Away’ by Seth Lakeman

She brings it up first. He’d never suggest it himself, no matter how much he wants to. He‘s pounding into her, her legs over his shoulders as he bends her practically in half. They‘re both panting, sweaty, the air hot and heavy as he thrusts deep inside her.

She brushes his hair off his sweaty forehead and takes his face in her hands to steady herself, breathing into his mouth. “I wanna do this to you one day,” she gasps out. He looks puzzled and his thrusts lose their rhythm slightly.

“Do what?” he pants out.

She grins and pulls him in close to whisper in his ear. “Fuck you.”

His reaction is immediate, his eyes widening as he moans wantonly, hips jerking faster and faster until he spills into her, arms giving out as he lays atop her.

“You like the sound of that?” she asks slyly.

He buries his face in her neck and whimpers in response.


	2. Chapter 2

She doesn’t bring it up again until a couple of weeks later. He’s on his back on the bed, hands fisted in the sheets below him as she sucks him off. Grinning slightly, she pops off his cock wetly, letting it bounce back against his stomach, and sucks one of his balls into her mouth. He groans, a low, grinding sound as she hollows her cheeks. He expects her to give the same treatment to the other one, but, as she moves her mouth away from his sac and further downwards, he sits up in surprise.

“W-wha-“ he tries. His face is flushed and his eyes are dark with lust.

“Shh, it’s ok. You’ll like it, I promise,” she coos as she spreads his cheeks with her hands and licks a flat stripe up the middle of his crack. He jolts as if he’s been struck by lightning and makes a confused little noise in the back of his throat.

She circles his rim with her tongue and he’s helpless to stop the tiny moans escaping his throat. The sensation’s too much, and as she spears her tongue and thrusts it inside him, his stomach muscles clench hard and he comes, spurting white strings up his chest and crying out.

She pulls herself up to him and presses kisses to the hollow of his throat. He’s still coming down, breath hitching and eyelids fluttering. He’s so pretty, she thinks. His hand wraps around the back of her neck and pulls her into a deep kiss, not seeming to mind where her mouth has just been.


	3. Chapter 3

“Let me-“

“Stop, I got it-“

“Just-“

She tugs at his leather pants but they don’t budge. He’s hard and flushed in anticipation already, and has been since she pushed him into the room and onto the bed and kissed him silly.

“I got it!” He pushed at her hands and tugs at his fly, suppressing a shudder as his hands push against the bulge in his crotch. They eventually get the offending item down his legs and off the bed onto the floor, leaving him in his briefs. She smirks at the wet spot already forming where the tip of his cock presses against the fabric. He blushes and turns his head to press into the pillows.

“You’re adorable,” she giggles, pressing one hand to his bare chest as she turns his head towards her with the other and kisses him deeply. He grabs her by the hips and pulls her to straddle him, tongue thrusting into her mouth. She’s wet and he can feel it, but it’s all about him tonight.  
Sighing, she pulls back. “Let’s get this started.”

She spreads his thighs with her hands and lies between them, bottle of lube lying next to her. Unsnapping the cap, she empties some onto her fingers and, eyes locked with his, lowers them to his hole. He hitches his knees up until they’re framing her head and lets out a slow breath. She’s not pushing in yet, just rubbing across his hole gently. His cock twitches anyway. She can’t wait to see what happens to it when she pushes her fingers deep inside.

Her clit throbs and throws her from her reverie; she decides that she’s teased him for long enough. He’s been a good boy and he deserves a treat. Her finger presses into him gently and he jolts, whining pathetically. It’s barely in up to the second knuckle and she’s already aching to be inside him, he’s so hot and tight and makes such pretty little noises as she shifts her finger.  
He bucks his hips up suddenly as she crooks her finger upwards. She smiles and throws an arm across his hips to keep him steady. His cock is leaking against his stomach, a steady stream of precome already pooling there. He’s biting his lip desperately, and he whines at her until she pulls out slightly and adds a second finger.

“Eud-d-dora,” he groans, hand over his eyes.

“Is it too much for you baby?” she coos, grinning. He winds a hand into her hair and squirms desperately, begging her under his breath not to stop.

She pulls out completely, gaining a huff of frustration, and slicks up a third finger. He hasn’t seen her strap-on yet, but she knows it well and knows exactly how many fingers of prep he’ll need.

She knows he can take it, so she plunges straight in with all three fingers without warning, and he practically screams. She carefully avoids his prostate, because his cock is slick and red and throbbing and she knows he’s close. She’ll make him come on her fingers alone another day, but she wants him to come on her cock today.

“You g-gotta stop, I’m close,” he whimpers, and she pulls out quickly.

They look at each other for a few minutes, panting, eyes dark with lust on both parts.  
“Do you want me to get my...” she tails off, blushing.

He shifts and doesn’t meet her eyes. “P-please, Dora, I want your c-c...” he takes a deep breath. “Cock. I want to s-sit on your cock.”

His unexpectedly filthy words send a bolt of heat straight to her core, and she can’t help herself; her hand finds itself beneath her panties and between her legs and she’s rubbing her clit faster and faster, and he makes a broken noise and throws his head back as he realises what she’s doing, and the pressure’s building, and-  
She moans lowly as she comes, the feeling spreading through her limbs as fluid soaks the lace of her panties.

It doesn’t take long for her to recover and she stands on shaky legs. Pulling open her gym bag, she drags out the mass of black fabric straps and purple silicone and he groans at the sight of it. She makes quick work of the straps and only takes a couple of moments to hold it by the base and grind it into her sensitive clit. He coughs to get her attention and she laughs at the cheek of him.

Collapsing on the bed, she takes his face in her hands and kisses him deeply, before wrestling him until she’s on her back and he’s straddling her thighs.

“C-can I...?” he asks, lips puffy and bitten red. She doesn’t reply but she grabs his thighs and helps him lift himself onto her cock.

He makes the most delicious little noises as he sinks into her length. It’s not the biggest dildo she could have brought, but she’d usually start first-timers on smaller, and he’s relishing the stretch. It doesn’t take him too long to be fully seated, pressed flush to her thighs. She grips him by the ass and carefully starts to thrust into him.

“I c-can’t last,” he cries even as he’s lifting himself on shaky legs to drop down on her cock.

“It’s ok baby, you don’t have to last,” she pants. He’s bouncing in her lap now, head thrown back in ecstasy. Every thrust pushes the base of the dildo against her clit and she’s close again, and he’s making the prettiest little ‘ah ah ah’ noises, and she feels like the breath’s been punched out of her as she comes again, and he’s coming too, completely untouched, cock throbbing as hot spurts of white shoot up his chest.

He lifts himself shakily off her cock before slumping across her body, groaning with the exertion.

They can clean up tomorrow, she thinks, as his moans give way to soft snores.


End file.
